


earmarked

by congratsyouvegrownasoul



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Deaf Character, Disabled Character, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Fluff and Smut, Holtzmann designs her own hearing aids!!, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congratsyouvegrownasoul/pseuds/congratsyouvegrownasoul
Summary: As the two of them finally slip into the shower, Abby nips neatly at Holtzmann’s earlobe, inciting a husky little moan from her girlfriend. She pulls back to admire the little blushing marks left by her teeth, watching them fade into Holtzmann’s usual skin tone. Then, she kisses along the edge of Holtzmann’s face, grazing her high cheekbones gently with her own yielding lips. As water streams down their faces, they meet in the middle for a passionate kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the42towels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the42towels/gifts).



earmarked, verb, past participle

_to designate for a particular purpose_

* * *

 

It’s a cold, gray February day, the kind when steam rises from grates on the streets of New York and frost curls along windowpanes in the Ghostbusters’ firehouse. If there’s anything more annoying than getting squirted with ectoplasm by an angry ghost, Abby muses, it’s having said squirting occur on a day like this.

All the way back to the firehouse, Abby sits and stews, all cold and clammy. Erin teases her that this is the sort of thing that usually happens to Erin. Patty passes her some wet wipes but insists that she sit on a plastic tarp so as not to stain the car seat. Holtzmann sits on the tarp next to her, with the ghost responsible encased in a canister on her lap, and pets Abby’s slimy hair.

Fortunately, it’s also the perfect day to take a shower with her girlfriend. Abby strips off her jumpsuit and dumps it down the laundry chute while Holtzmann gets the shower hot and running. By the time she hurries into the bathroom, Abby’s girlfriend is drawing in the steam on the mirror.

“What, no romantic hearts?” Abby teases, catching up Holtzmann’s hand in her own.

“No, it’s a design for an ectoplasm vacuum,” Holtzmann says earnestly. “I can do a heart too, if you like.”

She reaches out, sketching the shape on Abby’s naked back with one nimble finger.

“Or like this, hmm?”

She kisses Abby’s shoulder gently, carefully avoiding a few spots of slime.

Abby wraps her arms around Holtzmann’s waist, half-lifting and half-dancing her towards the shower. Holtzmann is naked too, her clothes wadded up on the countertop, and her slender figure is warm and comfortingly familiar against Abby’s.

“Babe, you forgot your hearing aid,” Abby says, reaching up towards Holtzmann’s custom-designed contraption, encircling the ear that was deafened in the balloon explosion.

“Oh, damn, sorry, I wasn’t trying to get us both electrocuted in the shower.” Holtzmann laughs.

Holtzmann can be more than a bit scatter-brained sometimes, and she doesn’t always wear a hearing aid—sometimes it’s more comfortable to go natural, and once she used a vintage ear trumpet when she and Abby went to a fancy-dress party at a museum they’d helped with a little haunting problem.

“Can it do that? I was more worried about damaging _it._ ”

“I don’t know, but that’s one experiment I’m not keen on making,” Holtzmann winks at her.

“Here, let me—” Abby says, and when Holtzmann nods in agreement she uncurls the device, stroking affectionately along the shell shape of Holtzmann’s ear, and places it carefully aside.

As the two of them finally slip into the shower, Abby nips neatly at Holtzmann’s earlobe, inciting a husky little moan from her girlfriend. She pulls back to admire the little blushing marks left by her teeth, watching them fade into Holtzmann’s usual skin tone. Then, she kisses along the edge of Holtzmann’s face, grazing her high cheekbones gently with her own yielding lips. As water streams down their faces, they meet in the middle for a passionate kiss.

Once more, Holtzmann’s hands find Abby’s hair, toying with the wet strands affectionately even as she works the slime out. Abby occupies herself with Holtzmann’s breasts, cupping a pert mound with one hand as she uses the other to play with Holtzmann’s nipple, encircling it closer and closer with her thumb. She ducks her head down under the shower stream to kiss Holtzmann there, deepening the kiss into a soft bite.

Holtzmann flings her arms around Abby, pulling her closer, chest-to-chest, and nibbling in her turn at Abby’s neck. She lifts up one of her legs, rubbing it against Abby’s, trailing her toes past Abby’s knee and up her thigh. Abby bites her lip, sliding her hands down to rest once more on Holtzmann’s hips. The two of them bob and weave under the flowing water, rubbing against each other. Abby carefully hoists Holtzmann up, letting her wrap her legs around Abby’s own waist as she presses her up against the tiled wall of the shower.

With Holtzmann neatly pinned there, still kissing fervently at Abby’s neck, shoulders, and chest, Abby dedicates herself entirely to Holtzmann’s pleasure. Even as her girlfriend’s kisses fall on her body like gentle rain, she devotes herself to more targeted goals, hands moving purposefully.

With her fingertips, she gently strokes the edge of Holtzmann’s entrance. Emboldened by a gasp of arousal, she slips inside of Holtzmann—first one finger, then a second. She feels Holtzmann nod eagerly against her chest, hears the soft whisper of her affirmation—“God, yes, yes”—as she finds her way to Holtzmann’s center.

Abby toys with Holtzmann’s clitoris, feeling her girlfriend’s heartbeat speed up with the stimulation. She settles into the rhythm, pulsing her fingertips against Holtzmann. She can feel her own pleasure mount as Holtzmann grows ever closer to orgasm. Her girlfriend throws her head back, scraping it softly along the wall of the shower. Abby leans forward, taking the opportunity to kiss at her exposed throat.

When Holtzmann comes, she comes shuddering and gloriously vulnerable, gazing wide-eyed down at Abby, her focus directed only at her, entirely for her. Abby lets her down slowly off the wall, feeling her feet slide down her own legs, toes still curled with pleasure. Holtzmann falls against her, weak-limbed and trembling in the aftermath of her orgasm, and Abby folds herself tenderly around her. Their arms and legs—their hair—their bodies are tangled together, the flow of the water melding them together as if one.


End file.
